


On the way home

by CyanGhosty



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Fiction, Short, non fanfiction, non-fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanGhosty/pseuds/CyanGhosty
Summary: A man having a hard time finding his way home.A short story I wrote for a school test. I quite liked how it turned out so I decided to translate it (the original was in danish) and post it here to see if anyone liked it. :)





	On the way home

**Author's Note:**

> I have only edited the story once beyond translating it, and I only had an hour or so during the test so sorry if it's not super well written :P

It's late at night. Only the sound of the wind in the trees and the nightclub slowly fading in the background is back. Everything else is silent. His friend, who had promised to drive him home, had run off with someone else. So now he had to walk home alone. It's not a big problem, he doesn’t live far from here, but it was still a 15-minute walk, and he wasn’t happy about it.  
He starts walking or rather drunkenly stumbles towards the gas station. The lights from the cars constantly blind him, adding to the pervasive headache he's been carrying since leaving the nightclub. How much did he drink?  
Over the road, down the street, and around the corner. He feels like the walk is longer than usual. Around the next corner. The gas station? But that’s where he started. Is he lost? No, or maybe? Perhaps it’s the alcohol. He is not completely sure. He starts to walk home again, tries to walk home. Then he sees the gas station ahead. Damn it. He takes his phone out of his pocket, Dead. He walks into the gas station.

There is no one in there besides a young girl standing behind the counter. She’s looking out the window. He didn’t notice much else about her, just as she didn’t seem to notice him or the sound of the door opening. He's looking around, but there is nothing much of interest. Food and drinks on the wall and the shelves filled to the brim with candy. He contemplates if he should buy some cigarettes, the thought is such an instinct, he only just noticed he doesn't feel the usual need. He walks out again.  
Outside he catches sight of an old thin man sitting by the toilets that he didn't notice before.  
Covered in shadow the man doesn’t attract a lot of attention to himself. He looks tired as if he hadn't slept in a while.  
The old man squints his eyes at him.

"Oh, another one"  
"Another what?"  
"Nothing"  
"What ar- *cough* are you looking at" the man shouts at him in a raspy and dark voice, and although you can hear he is shouting it's very quiet.  
"Nothing," he answers and takes a step towards the man.

A pause. The old man claps the ground beside him.  
"Sit down," the man says.  
He looks at the man confused but takes a seat beside him anyway. A car drives up to the gas station and a tall lady steps and looks toward the road with a worried look on her face. She walks straight into the gas station, not seeing them as she walks by.  
"Do you see them? The lights" the man asks.  
"The street lights?" He answered puzzled.  
"No," the man says, almost dejected. "Are you freezing?"  
"no, not really"  
The man shakes his head.  
"Me neither, where were you before this? if I may ask"  
"Nightclub, with one of my friends"  
"ah, okay," the man says half laughing.

A policeman steps out of a car, he hadn't noticed it before. The officer starts walking towards the gas station. The lady and the young girl who had been talking to each other for the last few minutes, walked outside to meet the officer.  
"Did you see what happened?" the officer asks.  
"I first came after," answered the lady.  
"It was a little dark, but I saw what happened," the girl says.  
"can you tell me what you saw?" He asked.  
"Yes, um, well I saw a person, think it was a man, walking down the street, he walked kind of weirdly, he looked drunk then he walked across the road and the, well you know," she says slowly getting quieter as the sentence goes on.  
"Did he look before crossing the road"  
"I don’t think he was really looking at anything"

He looks at the old man.  
"what are they talking about?" He asks  
"Someone got run over"  
"Oh, I didn’t see that"  
The man chuckles  
"Not surprising"


End file.
